lordifandomcom-20200223-history
It Snows in Hell
thumb|300px|right|It snows in hell official music video It Snows in Hell is Lordis single from The Arockalypse album. There are two versions of this song (both with same lyrics). First (original) version of song is on The Arockalypse album and Mr. Lordi sings there with tougher voice and the second with softer one. The band's drummer Kita believes that, "It Snows in Hell" is the best Lordi's song. Track list #It Snows in Hell (single version) #EviLove Composition * Mr. Lordi (vocals) * Amen (guitar) * Ox (bass) * Kita (drums) * Awa (keyboards) Visitors * Bruce Kulick (guitar) Music video Even though Bruce Kulick did the guitar solo, he didn't star in the music video. The music video was sponsored by the Finnish Posti-company. It begins with a young woman writing a letter to Mr. Lordi, begging him to save her as men in hoods (likely witch-hunters) break into her house. The girl escapes through the window just before they seize her. She runs into the forest to a statue, likely the gravesite of Mr. Lordi, as referenced in the song. The witch-hunters catch up to her and rip the letter for help from her hand, letting it scatter into the wind. They drag her away to burn her at the stake. At this point, the clips of the band playing in a snowy forest interlace with the story of the girl as the pages of the letter flutter to Mr. Lordi. The letter catches Mr. Lordi's attention. The girl is bound to the stake and just as the head witch-hunter is about to light the fire, a shadow looms over the other hunters. All are frightened away except the head witch-hunter. He turns to find Mr. Lordi behind him, who makes the terrified man vanish as steam rises from the man's cloak in a heap on the ground. Mr. Lordi and the girl exchange glances, and as the lyrics in the song go, this hints that they have some kind of relation to one another and that he will see her again in hell. The ropes around her vanish and the girl finds herself in a cheerful meadow smiling as the video ends. Lyrics You did the trick I didn't see it coming I did not hear a sound Though you were quick I will not be forgiving! You won't be waiting for my return I promise baby - You'll burn! Now it snows in hell! This is the day fortold 'till death to us part Now it snows in hell! I've gone away, but I've got you in my heart All frozen and scarred Your life goes on And it's infuriating How did you not get caught Your deed will spawn A fate beyond your making You won't be waiting for my return I promise baby - You'll burn! Now it snows in hell! (We're done masquerading) This is the day fortold 'till death to us part Now it snows in hell! (No, you won't be waiting) I've gone away, but I've got you in my heart All frozem and scarred You shouldn't visit me at my grave! My hands will grab you through the dirt I giveth - I taketh away Whitness my rebirth, from the Devil's churn Hell! (We're done masquerading) This is the day fortold 'till death to us part Now it snows in hell! (No, you won't be waiting) I've gone away, but I've got you in my heart All frozen and scarred Hell! (We're done maquerading) This is the day fortold 'till death to us part Now it snows in hell! (No, you won't be waiting) I've gone away, but I've got you in my heart All frozen and scarred